


i think we're alone now

by enbyofdionysus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha Annabeth Chase, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annabeth is a CEO and Percy is her sugarbaby, Baking, Butt Plugs, Drabble, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Latinx Annabeth Chase, Latinx Percy Jackson, Omega Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: By tomorrow, Annabeth will be in full rut and she can only imagine the trainwreck her company will be in when it's over since no one seems to be able to do anything without her. The thought of her mate waiting for her back at her apartment makes everything worth it, though.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 272





	i think we're alone now

**Author's Note:**

> This was a requested drabble with some sugarbaby/femdom elements

In a perfect world, Annabeth would be able to solve all of her problems with the knife in her bag. The number of times she's thought of stabbing someone before noon today would make even her therapist uncomfortable.

In all fairness, it isn't her temperament that's the problem. It's that everyone seems to have forgotten how to do their jobs on the day she just so happens to go into pre-rut. 

She's in the middle of her morning jog when she gets a text from one of her managers about a business deal falling out with one of their biggest clients so she's forced to go into the office to fix _that_ , and then she gets another text just after 10 about _another type_ of business deal falling out and so she's forced to pull her hair back into a bun, grab her briefcase, and go into her other office to fix _that_.

By 12:30, Annabeth is stabbing into a chicken caesar salad at her desk with pent-up energy. By tomorrow, she'll be in full rut and she can only imagine the trainwreck her company will be in when it's over since no one seems to be able to do anything without her.

The thought of her mate waiting for her back at her apartment makes it worth it, though. Percy had sent her a pic earlier of himself in bed, holding his shirt up with his own teeth, smirking devilishly at the camera with his mischievous green eyes. His brown thighs were spread wide, his cock soft against his belly, and a large plug was buried in his ass. _See you at home_ , his text had read. 

Annabeth had never been so grateful for selfie-sticks in her life.

Three months ago, she would never have used the word _mate_ when thinking of Percy. Originally, he had been nothing but a fling, a fun fuck with a smart mouth. But Percy was fiery and fierce, sweet and kind, and _well_. Annabeth delivering a mating bite during Percy's heat had taken them both by surprise. 

She doesn't regret the bite, though, and neither does Percy. If anything, the bite mark on his neck only makes Percy more lively in the bedroom, always so happy and eager to please even when he isn't trying to be.

That's how she finds him when she gets home, too. 

Most omegas with a toy in their ass wait for their alpha in bed, gasping and wet, spreading their thighs when their alpha arrives home. 

Percy's having his own concierto. Annabeth can hear him singing to Selena when she opens the apartment door. It's amazing how music and the smell of baking can easily lift her mood.

"You know, for someone who's knotted on a toy, you're not acting like you are," Annabeth says, smiling. She slides her blazer off and hangs it on a hook.

Percy laughs from where he's making mantecaditos in her kitchen. He looks good, dressed in sweatpants that leave little to the imagination and a black tank top with slits cut down the sides so she can see his chest. Judging by the way he's standing, legs spread slightly wider than usual, he still has the toy inside him and the thought makes Annabeth hot.

She slides up behind him, arms wrapping around him as she grinds against his ass. He smells like cedarwood and slick.

Percy groans, but he's smiling. He leans back against her and tilts his head to the side, exposing his neck so Annabeth can scent him. She does, kissing at the mating bite mark there. 

"Hard day?" Percy asks. He rolls a ball of dough and sets it on the baking sheet. There are already five on it, small and tan. She can smell the butter.

"Everyone's so fucking stupid," Annabeth agrees. She grinds against his ass again, making his hips push forward against the counter. She's careful not to smush his dick against the cupboards, though, remembering last time.

"Well, good news," Percy says, shooting her a smile over his shoulder. "They're not here."

"Thank Christ," Annabeth says. She slides her hands into the slits of Percy's shirt, gently scratching her nails against his stomach, his chest, and then gently thumbing at his nipples.

"Fuck," Percy says. He tries to reach back to grab her ass through her pantsuit, but Annabeth playfully smacks his hand away before he can. 

"Keep baking," she says.

" _Fuck_." Percy picks up another ball of dough and rolls it between his palms. He accidentally squishes it when Annabeth thrusts up against him, pinching at his chest at the same time.

"You smell so fucking good," Annabeth says, biting gently into his shoulder. "I can smell your slick."

Percy shudders. She can tell he's blushing by the way his shoulders go up, but she knows he likes the sweet embarrassment of her talking about it. He's told her before. "Even with the--?"

"Yeah." She grinds against him again and feels a wave of possessiveness when Percy moans. "Can't wait to eat you out," she admits. "Can't wait to knot you. You're gonna feel so _fucking_ good."

" _Annabeth_."

Annabeth bites the back of his neck and slides her hand back out of his shirt. She reaches down to where his thighs are spread around the thick toy -- always so fucking thick -- and finds the stopper. She presses against it. Hard.

The dough ball is squashed in Percy's hand as he cums against the counter.

Annabeth grins and places a kiss on the back of his neck. She reaches over to get a paper towel and steps away to wet it in the sink. When she turns back to Percy, though, he's leaning over with his elbows on the counter, thighs spread.

Percy winks at her. "Help me clean up?" he asks, all smiles. "My hands are busy."

"Oh my god," Annabeth laughs. "You corny piece of shit. Gonna make me do a reach-around?"

"Your words, not mine," Percy says. "And, hey, these bad boys will take about 20 minutes to bake."

"Yeah?" Annabeth steps forward again and runs her hands up his thighs. She reaches around his waist to tug his sweatpants "Let's see how many times I can make you cum by the time they're done."

Percy's grin is wicked. He says, "You're on."

**Author's Note:**

> ;A; comments are extremely appreciated


End file.
